Amor
by Miss Santanna
Summary: REVISADA! Uma fic fluffy, quase sem angst. Só para diversão mesmo. 2x1
1. Chapter 1

**Amor**

_Cap.1_

_Como ele consegue fazer isso? Como uma coisa tão simples pode parecer, simplesmente, perfeita? E o pior é que ele sempre faz isso. Todo dia. Bem na minha frente... _

"Heero... tem algo errado?"

O garoto secava os longos cabelos com uma toalha negra que contrastava com a sua pele alva, enquanto uma outra, que parecia curta demais para si, pendia solta em seus quadris.

_Por Kami. Lá vem a pior parte... _

Duo o olhou o japonês nos olhos deixando com que suas íris ametistas analisassem calmamente a expressão no rosto a sua frente.

"Sabe, eu achei que você ia ficar melhor depois da guerra... Mas estou começando a achar que você piorou nesse tempo... Na verdade, cada dia que passa você parece que fica mais estranho."

O americano se virou para o armário do quarto e retirou a toalha de seus quadris, tacando-a desajeitadamente em cima deste.

_Será que ele faz alguma noção do que faz comigo? O quanto o simples movimento de seu corpo é sexy? Kami, ele com certeza sabe. Claro que sabe... Ninguém pode ser desse jeito e não saber que É desse jeito. Concentra Yui! Para de olhar para a bunda dele! _

Duo colocou o dedo na boca e rodou por todo o quarto, como se estivesse a procura de alguma coisa.

_Acorda Yui... Ele nunca olharia para você. Com um corpo como esse ele pode ter qualquer um. E Kami, como eu queria ser esse um. Mesmo que só por uma noite..._

"Do lado do armário." A voz forte e fria de Heero encheu o quarto. "Embaixo do short azul e preto."

"Depois que a guerra terminou você, definitivamente, ficou mais estranho..." O garoto olhou ao redor. "Digo, de repente o organizado e impecável Soldado Perfeito decide deixar o quarto nesse estado desesperador?"

Uma definição para o quarto, não chegava a ser "desarrumado", muito menos "uma zona", perecia que um tornado entrara por dentro do armário e espalhara todas as roupas que haviam nele pelo chão e nos cantos.

"Você sabia..." Continuou o americano. "Que o John, O JOHN, que é o zelador do condomínio. Tem medo de entrar nesse quarto? Olha que eu já tentei convencer ele várias vezes de vir aqui e descobrir da onde é que vem a droga da infiltração do banheiro."

Heero continuava a encarar Duo, que agora ia em direção ao monte de roupas ao lado do armário, puxando um samba-canção preto pra colocar.

_Quer dizer que você já tentou trazer gente para cá... _

"Eu não preciso mais que tudo esteja em perfeito estado. Não mais. Além do que, sei onde se encontra cada coisa. E se não gosta. Foi você quem quis vir para o mesmo quarto que o meu. Vá ficar no de hóspedes!"

_Isso, Yui! Era exatamente esse tipo de besteira que devia ter saído da sua boca! Como se você quisesse que ele saísse!_

Duo olhou o japonês a sua frente, podia ver o semblante um pouco irritado. O único sentimento que Heero Yui aparentemente apresentava .

"Heero..." Andava calmamente, enquanto falava, indo em direção ao japonês. "Você já pensou em fazer terapia?"

Os olhos azuis se abriram espantados. _Terapia? Yui, você é um caso perdido..._

"É..." O americano agora sentava do lado de Heero. "Acho que você tenha ficado com algumas seqüelas da guerra, sabe? Algumas memórias ruins ou coisas que fizeram você ficar assim com essa coisa toda presa dentro de você..."

_Yui, levanta esse rosto e para de olhar para as coxas dele seu tarado! Eu sei que são maravilhosas, mas esse não é o momento para isso!_

O rosto o japonês lentamente levantou e ele encarou o pescoço claro e a pele macia.

_Kami me dê forças para não fazer nada errado._

"Desculpa, Heero..." Duo levantou o queixo de Heero e encarou os olhos agora num tom azul escuro. "Eu não falei por mal, não fique triste..."

As mãos do japonês voaram para a parte de trás da cabeça de Duo e trouxe ele para um beijo. O contato com os lábios fez Heero estremecer e ao perceber isso soltou o americano.

_Kuso! _

Ele levantou e correu para dentro do banheiro trancando a porta atrás de si. Escorregou e sorriu tocando os lábios.

_São mais macios do que eu podia imaginar... _O barulho de alguém batendo na porta trouxe ele de volta para a realidade. _Yui. Você é um besta. Conseguiu acabar com tudo que você tinha conseguido. Não era tudo aquilo que você esperava, mas agora nem isso você vai ter. Baka._

Duo estava estático na cama. Heero Yui tinha beijado ele. Bem ali. Em menos de 10 segundos atrás. Tinha pego e beijado ele. Deus, Heero Yui o havia beijado e... Onde estava Heero?

O americano se levantou e foi em direção a porta do banheiro, seu corpo estava mole sua mente nublada com o acontecimento. Tentou forçar sua voz para que a mesma não saísse trêmula e bateu na porta.

"Heero?"

_Kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso! Yui morra. Já fez a droga, agora aceita!_

Heero levantou e respirou fundo. Era chegada a hora. Se alguém lhe perguntasse, diria que não se arrependia nem um pouco. Aqueles três segundos de céu valeram à pena.

Abriu a porta lentamente e encarou o americano que estava na sua frente.

Duo o encarava firmemente e mantinha os olhos fixos no dele. Heero sentia que aquele era o momento decisivo e ele tinha perdido de vez. Manteve a pose pra que não se deixasse abalar. Precisava fazer isso logo, tinha que pelo menos tentar reconquistar a amizade do americano.

"E sinto muito, Duo. Não vai acontecer de novo..."

"O quê?" A voz do americano saiu com raiva de sua boca. "Sente muito? Não vai acontecer de novo? Que palhaçada é essa?"

Heero suspirou e se rendeu. Tudo que ele construíra realmente tinha ruído completamente. A melhor solução era ser sincero agora. Poderia tirar esse peso do seu peito. Agora que já não tinha mais como esconder.

"Eu juro que eu tentei Duo." _E como tentei. _"Mas eu não consegui me controlar! Cada poro do meu corpo não me respondeu. Eu só conseguia olhar a sua boca de mexendo e... Kami como sua boca e macia! Quando eu me dei conta era tarde de mais..."

"Tarde demais realmente!"

A expressão de confusão de Heero foi tão forte que o americano teve uma louca vontade de rir.

"Sabe há quanto tempo eu estou esperando por isso? Há quanto tempo eu desejo isso? O quanto cada pedaço do meu corpo gritava por uma ação sua?"

_Kami, ele não pode estar falando o que eu acho que está..._

"Duo eu.."

Duo colocou o dedo na frente do rosto de Heero como ele fosse uma criança levando uma bronca. "Senta naquela cama e deixa eu acabar de falar. É minha vez agora!" O japonês obedeceu prontamente. "Estava dizendo, que todo esse tempo eu estava esperando uma ação sua e você se guardando! Que eu tava quase me matando do lado de cá. Achava que nunca ia conseguir quebrar essa crosta que você criou envolta de você! Deus, como eu esperei por isso!"

Os olhos de Heero se arregalaram mais uma vez quando sentiu os lábios carnudos tocando os seus. Tudo a sua volta rodava, podia sentir os calafrios correndo seu corpo.

_Kami, eu sei que sou o mais um. Mas muito obrigada assim mesmo! _

Quando os lábios se partiram Duo pode admirar a visão que tinha para si, os olhos de seu companheiro estavam fora de órbita, a boca um entreaberta, em busca de ar, e seus lábios, geralmente pálidos, agora vermelhos e inchados.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto do americano, seu rosto ficou pálido e ele abaixou a cabeça. Pelo visto ele não era tão bom de beijo como se lembrava. Afinal, tudo bem que o olhar de Heero era absurdamente lindo... Mas ele não se mexia a quase um minuto. Aquilo não podia ser uma boa coisa.

Heero, vendo aquilo, deu uma forte gargalhada, fazendo o piloto a sua frente se assustar com a sua estranha reação.

_Yui, você é um completo baka._

"Você... Você... Eu não acredito nisso!" A risada ecoava no quarto, fazendo Duo ficar confuso e ao ver aquilo Heero riu mais forte. "Duo, nunca deveríamos ter nos tornado pilotos Gundam, não sei nem como fizemos tal proeza..."

O olhar de confusão se atenuou e Heero se concentrou para não voltar a gargalhar. Ele precisava respirar e colocar as suas funções em ordem.

"Presta atenção, Duo..." Sua mão tocou de leve a face do garoto trançado. "Nós dois somos muito cegos e não conseguimos ver o que esta na nossa frente. Pense bem, você, suponho eu, deve gostar de mim há um certo tempo..." O americano ficou vermelho, mas assentiu. "Viu? Entende agora?"

"Heero, eu..." Os olhos ametistas estavam surpresos. "Eu não..."

O garoto moreno apenas balançou a cabeça e colocou dois dedos em sua boca, o calando.

"Não diga algo na qual você ira se arrepender mais tarde."

"Mas..."

"Não estou pedindo para que diga que me ame ou algo do gênero. Não precisa fazer de mim seu namorado também." _Se bem que isso não seria nem um pouco ruim._ "Só peço que continue comigo. Ficar junto, quando você bem quiser."

O rosto do americano ficou completamente corado, ele pulou para cima de Heero, enchendo-o de beijos, fazendo cair deitado na cama.

"Heero, Você é completamente insano! Como se eu fosse trocar um japonês gostoso como você por um João ninguém ai na rua!" Deu uma pequena lambida na bochecha de Heero. "Eu ia dizer que não sabia nem o que falar, mas digamos que agora o meu lado malicioso me deu uma maravilhosa idéia."

Duo abaixou a cabeça fechando os olhos.

_Kami, ele esta cada vez mais perto... _

Os lábios se tocaram novamente, mas Duo não deixou assim, queria um contato maior, apertou a nuca de Heero fazendo seus lábios se abrirem, dando espaço para sua língua, fazendo o beijo ficar cada vez mais quente, as mãos do americano voaram para o corpo de Heero, apertando cada parte que encontravam.

O japonês empurrou o corpo acima do seu mudando as posições, sentando em cima da barriga de Duo, pode ver os grandes olhos brilhando, pedindo por alguma ação, queria aquilo, mas tinha que resolver umas coisas antes.

"Muito bem." Respirou fundo tentando controlar sua respiração. _Recomponha-se, Yui!_ "Você vai responder a algumas perguntas antes que a gente siga para algo mais sério."

Heero segurou a tempo duas mãos que iam em direção a seu abdômen, colocando-as presas na cama, com o seu rosto ficando praticamente colado no de Duo.

"Ah, Heero, não seja mal, agora é tempo de fazer outras coisas bem mais interessantes do que um questionário." Suas mãos tentaram trazer o rosto do japonês para mais perto, mas este não deixou. "Vai Hee... Essas perguntas não podem ser feitas depois?"

"Eu preciso de respostas!"

Um gemido baixo saiu dão boca do garoto trançado, enquanto ele tentava alguma fricção para o seu membro pedinte.

"Alguém já disse para você o quanto essa voz de soldado perfeito é terrivelmente sexy?"

As bochechas de Heero coraram, era de mais para ele, aqueles olhos vermelhos pareciam que iam devorá-lo e todo o seu corpo pedia para que ele cedesse.

Duo aproveitou o momento e tirou a blusa do japonês enquanto beijava seu corpo.

"Não... Não Duo..."

"Depois a gente conversa Hee, o assunto não pode ser to importante assim a ponto de você querer parar o que eu tenho certeza que você esta gostando, e muito!"

Um olhar de advertência foi lançado ao garoto trançado.

"Ok, Ok... Eu te ouço, mas levanta daí para eu poder sentar, pois mesmo que você diga coisa mais importante do mundo, sentado em cima de mim e sem camisa, é muita tortura..."

Heero deu um meio sorriso e se levantou, observou Duo sentar e respirar fundo e depois de um tempo abrir seus lindos olhos ametistas, agora mais claros do que antes.

"Duo, eu preciso saber a verdade. Eu sei que é precipitado. Mas eu realmente preciso saber se você sente algo por mim." Os olhos de Heero eram sinceros e preocupados.

_Kami por favor me ajude. Eu não sei se eu vou agüentar a verdade dependendo qual seja ela..._

Duo sorriu. Ele não podia acreditar que a barreira de Heero tinha finalmente cedido para ele. Que ele finalmente podia ver o que o japonês queria expressar em seu rosto.

"Hee, eu não quero você por um período. Eu não quero você para um transa casual. Claro que uma transa casual não faz mal a ninguém... Mas eu não quero só isso com você. Eu quero poder olhar para você todas as manhãs da minha vida. Quero te ter ao meu lado como meu."

O olhar de Heero se abriu. _Eu ouvi certo? Eu realmente ouvi isso?_

"Você..." A voz do japonês era baixa e calma. Um pouco apreensiva. "Tem certeza isso? Porque eu não vou querer voltar atrás se isso for realmente verdade."

O garoto trançado se lançou sobre Heero o imprensando mais uma vez no colchão da cama. Seu rosto desceu e sua boca ficou a milímetros da de Heero. Cada um podia sentir a respiração do outro em seus rostos.

"É. Você tem toda razão. Isso que explode no meu peito a cada manhã ao poder te ver dormindo, essa sensação de prazer enorme só de você abrir o menor sorriso. O desejo absurdo de vir para perto de você quando preciso de consolo, a vontade de ficar velho ao teu lado. É... com certeza não é amor. Infelizmente, vamos ter que ficar só no sexo, Hee!"

Heero puxou a cabeça de Duo e lhe beijou. Os dedos trincados no cabelo da nuca do americano, enquanto sua outra mão corria pelas costas nuas, sentindo toda sua extensão.

"Você me deixa doido quando usa sarcasmo, sabia?"

"Então acho que vai ter que ir se preparando. Eu sou o sarcasmo em forma de gente."

_Você não faz nem idéia do quanto que eu já me segurava._

Heero enroscou as pernas no corpo acima de si e se esfregou sussurrando e mordiscando sua orelha.

"Ai shiterumo, Hee."

_TBC_

**Nota da autora:** Mais uma revisão. Assim como a antiga essa também tem mais 2 capítulos e eu também vou revisar eles e melhorá-los.  
Como podem ter notado a história mudou um pouco porque a minha visão sobre esse casal também mudou. E sinceramente não sou a favor que vá ao ar algo que não me agrada.

Obrigada por lerem ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor**

_Cap.2_

"Alguém ouviu os gritos?"

A voz de Quatre soou preocupada. Era normal depois que eles passaram a ficar em dupla nos quartos que as discussões entre o americano e Heero ficassem claras pelos gritos de um contra o outro. Afinal, ambos tinham personalidades bastante distintas. Mas nesse dia em especial não ouviram nada vindo do andar acima. Nem ao menos um simples chiado.

"Acham que eles podem ter se matado? Quero dizer... Não me olhem com essa cara! Vocês vêem alguma outra explicação plausível para o que esta acontecendo?"

Trowa e Quatre enrubesceram com as palavras do amigo, eles sabiam de um motivo para os dois estarem tão quietos no quarto, haviam notado o brilho no olhar de Duo toda vez que este falava com Heero, apenas não achavam que tal sentimento era recíproco, mas sendo o japonês conhecido por manter seus sentimentos ocultos a si, era bem provável que ele podia sentir algo pelo garoto trançado.

Um gemido alto foi ouvido o andar superior, e os três olharam para cima. Quatre estava com o rosto completamente vermelho enquanto Trowa já se controlara e mantinha um sorriso sacana no rosto.

"Certo... Agora eles se mataram, ou estão prestes a fazer isso." Outro grito mais forte foi escutado junto com um baque contra o chão. "Agora sabemos que é uma luta justa entre ambas as partes..." Wufei olhou acima da escada, no corredor dos quartos. "Talvez nós devêssemos intervir... Isso não está nem um pouco parecido com o normal deles. Acham melhor nos intrometermos nisso?"

Ao olhar para seus dois amigos procurando receber uma resposta o chinês se assustou. Trowa parecia se segurar terrivelmente para não rir enquanto Quatre deixaria um tomate com inveja e toda a vez que mais um grito era ouvido ele ficava ainda mais vermelho.

"Vocês sabem algo e não querem me contar não é mesmo? Fale, Winner."

"Eu? Eu... eu não sei de nada... quer dizer..."

Trowa escolheu esse momento para perder seu controle e começar a rir desesperadamente.

"O Trowa sabe!" O loiro falou em desespero e logo colocou as mãos sobre a boca.

O moreno parou de rir imediatamente. Encarou o loiro que estava próximo de si e lhe mandou um olhar enviesado. Respirou fundo e encarou Wufei.

"Chang, acho melhor você sentar, porque pode parecer meio inacreditável no seu ponto de vista. Você vai saber tudo agora. Vamos para sala."

"Espera!" O árabe segurou o braço do moreno e o fez encarar os olhos azuis piscina. "Vai contar tudo? Tem certeza disso? É o Wufei, ele... tem certeza?"

"Nós temos que contar..." A voz do Latino soou séria. "Se não contarmos para ele agora ele vai descobrir mais tarde sozinho e vai ser pior. Relaxa Anjo."

Wufei olhava intrigado do sofá a discussão que acontecia a sua frente. Era a primeira vez que via ambos num contato tão íntimo. Seria sua impressão?

"Trowa, eu confio em você... É só que é o Wufei. Não dá para simplesmente virar para ele e dizer: 'Wufei, tudo o que você ta ouvindo não são gritos e sim gemidos. E alias, eu e o Trowa somos também um casal gay', é isso que você pretende fazer?" Quatre ficou branco e colocou as mãos na boca mais uma vez ao reparar que havia dito de mais.

O chinês ficou pensando um pouco sobre o que Quatre havia dito. Logo uma cor avermelhada começou a assumir o seu rosto e sua voz saiu gaguejada. "Eles ge... Nataku! E vocês desde quando? " Um longo suspiro foi dado por Wufei enquanto ele passava a mão pelo cabelo. "Esquece, sabe...Eu não quero mais saber de nada, só espero que eles apareçam aqui em baixo logo se não vamos nos atrasar!"

Trowa passou os braços pelos ombros do amante. "Lindo feito, Anjo." Disse apertando levemente a pele alva. "Chang, nós..."

"Não tem problema Barton. Me deixa chateado saber que não confiaram em mim para terem contado sobre vocês. Eu sou um homem de honra e não iria recriminá-los por seu interesse por homens. Eu considero vocês mesmo assim. Deixa eu só processar tudo isso..."

Os três voltaram para a cozinha para terminarem seus cafés-da-manhã. Alguns minutos depois a porta se abriu, dando passagem para um Heero com os cabelos mais rebeldes que o normal e na face que sempre fora inexpressiva um sorriso sincero descansava.

Acenou com a cabeça para cada um e se sentou de vagar e soltando um pequeno "ai". Quatre e Trowa sorriram enquanto Wufei permaneceu indiferente olhando para a xícara a sua frente.

O barulho da porta sendo escancarada alertou os integrantes do cômodo e o sorriso fraco de Heero se iluminou a ver quem era.

Duo estava parado a porta bufando, os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, que parecia ter sido feito as pressas, já que fios soltavam do elástico, e as mãos fechadas em punhos.

"Heero Yui, como ousa me deixar sozinho naquele quarto?"

Heero deu um sorriso malicioso para o amante. Apoiou o queixo na mão e olhou diretamente para para os olhos ametistas. "Sentiu muito a minha falta?"

O americano olhou para Heero e bufou. "Não!"

"Então estava com medo do escuro?"

Todos riram e Duo, indignado, se jogou na cadeira. Logo levantou e esfregou a nádega dolorida xingando baixinho.

"Taí uma coisa que só acontece uma vez na vida e outra na morte..."

"Se fosse assim com todo mundo, Trowa, eu já estaria morto incontáveis vezes." Duo falou tornando a se sentar agora com bastante cautela. "Afinal, eu sou testemunha que o nosso querido soldado perfeito vez a mesma coisa hoje de manhã e várias vezes durante a noite." Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios do americano. "Não é, Hee?"

"Duo..." O americano olhou para Heero, sabia o que ele ia dizer, ia ser o clássico_ omae o korosu_, Maxwell de todas as manhãs. "Ai shiteru." O queixo de Duo caiu.

Mas não foi o único, todos olharam para Heero incrédulos. Todos concordavam que Heero estava bem mais solto do que o normal. Não esperavam jamais que ele fosse assumir isso na frente de outras pessoas. Ainda mais quando dirigia a frase para o famoso Shinigami.

"Correção." Trowa olhava Heero com as sobrancelhas levantadas, mas um leve sorriso nos lábios. "_Isso_ não se vê todo dia!"

Wufei não acreditava no que via, estava sendo muita informação para um curto período de tempo. Heero e Duo se agarrando no quarto, Trowa e Quatre namorando as escondidas e agora isso acontecia: o grande Soldado Perfeito, expondo seus sentimentos sem nenhuma barreira.

"Então, Irmãos..." Todos olharam Chang, que se subira em cima da cadeira e estendia as mãos para o alto, olhando para cima. "Nataku veio a mim e me disse que esse, Irmãos, esse sim será o dia do temido Apocalipse. Estejam preparados!"

O riso ecoou pela casa. Wufei olhou para eles com um sorriso no rosto. É... eles podiam ser diferentes mas era seus amigos e confiava em cada um deles. "Simbora cambada que já estamos mais do que atrasados."

"Não discordaremos de você Wu-man, o profeta das seis da manha." Duo abraçou o amigo, olhando para ele com um sorriso zombeiro, agradecendo com o olhar pelo fato do amigo os ter aceitado. "Certo, Wu?"

Três deles pegaram suas respectivas mochilas e saíram da casa, deixando dois discutindo na cozinha.

"Heero..." A voz de Quatre quebrou o silêncio. "Eu nunca pensei que vocês conseguissem ficar juntos."

"Concordo..." Heero deu um meio sorriso e olhou para seus amigos pela janela. "E vocês? Quando vão assumir?"

Quatre enrubesceu com a pergunta. "Mas como...?"

"Digamos que a noite que eu e Duo tivemos foi bem longa. Tivemos tempo para colocar tudo a limpo e acabamos conversando bastante. Ele acabou me contando sobre vocês e muitas outras coisas." O japonês relembrava dos acontecimentos da noite anterior quando pensou alto. "Ele só me fez amar ele mais..."

"Nós assumimos." Quatre parou e olhou para Trowa que estava ao lado do carro os chamando. "Contamos tudo para o Chang hoje de manhã."

"Fico feliz por vocês." Heero levantou e colocou sua mochila sobre o ombro. "Deve ter sido bem complicado para o Wufei saber que não confiaram nele..."

"Como você sabia?" O olhar de Quatre era inquisidor e confuso.

"É o Chang Wufei. Ele preza demais sua honra para deixar que a mesma seja manchada por preconceitos baratos. Por isso sabia que podia confiar para falar meus verdadeiros sentimentos agora na mesa." Heero foi em direção a porta. "Vamos logo Winner. Temos uma vida inteira pela frente agora."

Assim os dois saíram da casa e entraram no carro.

_TBC_

**Nota da Autora: **Falta um curto epílogo que eu pretendo revisar e postar o mais rápido possível.

Obrigada mais uma vez por lerem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor**

_Cap.3_

"Sabe, eu tenho que agradecer ao Shinigami, pelo maravilhoso marido que eu tenho, pelos filhos perfeitos que conseguimos, pelo emprego dos meus sonhos que se realizou e por esse lugar totalmente maravilhoso que eu posso chamar de casa..."

Um homem, com uma longa trança até os joelhos, sentava-se na frente de uma grande lareira, os olhos ametistas brilhavam enquanto olhava o fogo. Abraçava dois pequenos corpos idênticos que dormiam encostados em seu corpo.

"Pois é Shinigami... Quem diria que nós conseguiríamos ser tão felizes... Que encontraríamos uma felicidade real..." Um outro homem estava na sala, seus cabelos curtos eram escuros e rebeldes, o corpo era moreno, com músculos trabalhados e bem distribuídos, os olhos não podia se ver a cor pois estavam escondidos por um belo par de óculos esuros.

"Eu estou feliz Heero." Duo virou o rosto para olhar o homem próximo a porta, enquanto uma mão coçava uma das cabeças em seu colo. "E devo isso ao homem mais perfeito que eu conheço."

"Gostaria que esse homem fosse eu, mas não sou perfeito. Contudo, darei ao 'homem-perfeito' uma morte perfeita!" Retirou os óculos, revelando um par de olhos azuis cobalto profundo que sorriam apesar de sua voz ter saído séria.

A risada que saiu da boca do americano foi alta, fazendo a boca fina do moreno se abrir num sorriso.

"Hee, você me mata assim!"

"Fala baixo, vai acabar acordando nossas praguinhas."

"Eles me impressionam, sabe? Nunca achei que encontraríamos algo como essas coisinhas."

Uma das cabeças loiras se mexeu e dois bracinhos se levantaram se espreguiçando e esfregou os olhinhos abrindo duas orbes azuis cobalto.

"Papai, o que esta acontecendo, você ta falando sozinho?" O garoto encarou Heero e seus olhos se arregalaram. "PAI!" A voz do pequeno ecoou pela sala.

A outra cabeça logo se mexeu e se levantou rapidamente, estático, os olhos violetas olharam atentamente para o japonês. Sua boca se abriu e ambos os gêmeos correram para Heero cada um se agarrando em uma perna.

"Hikaru..." Heero olhou par o garoto de olhos azuis agarrado em sua perna. "Solo..." Olhou para o cabelo loiro que se grudava em sua outra perna. "Me soltem, sim? Vão para a cama agora, já esta tarde de mais para vocês estarem acordados. Agora eu estou em casa e não tem mais moleza."

Os dois garotos se despediram e subiram para seu quarto.

Duo bateu levemente no chão, chamando Heero para sentar-se a seu lado e este não recusou o pedido.

O americano deitou e apoiou a cabeça na perna de Heero, olhando diretamente nos olhos do ex-piloto. "O que eu fiz para ter um homem tão lindo como meu marido? O que eu fiz para ser tão feliz como estou sendo agora?"

Heero suspirou e deu um cálido beijo na testa de seu amante. "Acho que não posso responder essa pergunta, toda vez que eu respondo você diz que não é verdade..."

Duo levantou rápido olhando o homem sentado com um falso espanto no rosto perfeito. "Quer dizer que o ex-Soldado Perfeito não diz mais palavras bonitas ao amor etero? Quer dizer que o meu marido não me ama mais? É isso mesmo? Eu vou embora!"

O piloto riu e segurou o trançado antes que o mesmo tentasse fingir que ia fugir. Ia retrucar quando seu celular tocou. "Vejam só se não é a minha amante preferida... oi amor, eu acabei esquecendo alguma coisa na sua casa?"

Duo sorriu, adorava o jeito como Relena e Heero se tratavam apenas para tentar fazer um ciúme em ambos os lados.

"Você também esta cansada da D. ai desse lado? Vai ver é mal de nome isso, começar com a letra 'd' deve ter afetado a cabeça deles!"

A voz de Dorothy pode ser ouvida mesmo de longe pelos ouvidos de Duo, todos os gritos fingidos, lógico...

"Sabe, eu estava falando disso mesmo com o Duo aqui, já esta mais do que na hora de largarmos esses dois e assumirmos nosso amor incondicional e fugirmos!"

Uma mão rápida veio e tirou o celular da mão de Heero. Ser um ex-rato de rua, tinha vantagens incríveis.

"Depois ele te liga, agora ele tem uma coisa muito importante a fazer entre quatro paredes com o amante número dois dele, o Deus da Morte. E ele está doido para levar esse japonês para o Céu várias vezes."

Heero olhou para Duo sorrindo. Nunca soube ao certo o que deixava o americano tão aceso sempre que falava que o ia largar. Tinha sérias dúvidas de que era um sentimento de posse, mas não podia afirmar com certeza, só sabia que aquilo causava combustão no corpo de Duo, fazendo seus olhos brilharem escuros e um sorriso malicioso surgisse em seu rosto. O Shinigami havia dominado.

Logo todas as roupas estavam fora de seus corpos e espalhadas pela sala e dois corpos enrolados no chão. Vários gemidos puderam ser ouvidos durante toda à noite, parando apenas pela manhã.

No quarto do segundo andar, os dois garotos sorriam em suas camas. Sempre que um de seus pais voltava de viajem era a mesma coisa, claro que eles não conseguiam dormir, mas eles sabiam que aquela era a forma deles dizerem 'Bem-vindo de volta'. E apesar de sofrerem varias insinuações de que seus pais juntos era errado, eles sabiam que aquilo era apensa ciúme, pois eles tinham sidos adotados por pais que se amavam muito e que eram muito mais legais do que qualquer um dos outros.

_Fin_

**Nota da Autora: **Esse é finalmente o fim da minha revisão. Como eu disse é uma fic simples e boba. Só para passar tempo, o que eu pessoalmente adoro quando não tenho oq eu ler.  
Esse último capítulo é mais um epílogo do que veio depois. Só para continuar a água com açúcar.

Obrigada por lerem. ;)


End file.
